Remember
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod has been off the Centre radar for a year. Why was he gone and what happened to him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Remember

Prologue

By: 24

Oklahoma

Jarod walked to his car and got in. He was finally finished with this particular pretend and for that he was glad. It had almost taken him longer to finish it, but he had figured who the bad guy was and why he had done it. He left behind the red notebook and the new discoveries he had discovered for Miss Parker and her crew to look at.

He hated going from one town to another, but this was his life and he wouldn't stop it because he had so much to atone for. The only thing that he liked was meeting new people, finding out their stories and the new discoveries that he found out. He loved that there was so much for him to still learn from life and he was glad that he could experience it. If he had never escaped from the Centre than he would never know about the outside world, the new discoveries, the toys, the food and the junk food. He loved Pez and still carried them around with him. He also hated that he could never find his family because they to were on the run. He wanted to finally feel the love of his parents. The love that was denied to him inside the Centre and the love that was stolen from him when he was kidnapped from his room.

He hoped that someday he would finally feel that love that was taken from him. He would have his mother, father; his young clone Jeremy and his little sister. He only wished that his little brother would have been with them, but he sacrificed his own life by saving his.

He was going to go to Dallas, Texas to see if anyone needed his help. This was the way that he could use his gifts for good by helping people that couldn't help themselves.

Dallas, Texas

Jarod had just gotten into Dallas when a car ran a red light in the intersection and crashed into his. The car that he was in was on its side and the car that crashed into his was not in great shape.

The paramedics had gotten there and gingerly got Jarod out, but he was unconscious by the time they got there and they took him to the local hospital. The Doctors started to work on him and got him into a room.

It had been a rough week when finally Jarod opened his eyes and looked around him. He wondered where he was at and why he was there. The nurse who had just come in noticed that he was awake and went to get the Doctor.

TBC


	2. One Year

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Remember

One Year

By: 24

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker walked to the tech room to find that Broots and Sydney were already there. She looked to each one of them. She knew that Sydney was still worried that something might have happened to Jarod. He hasn't contacted him, or her in a year. No presents, no 2 am calls and no red notebooks. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she too was worried. Was he dead, had he been captured by one of their competitors, or had he gone underground? Had he finally reunited with his family?

"Have you found anything?"

"No, Miss Parker."

"Well, you better find something and soon."

She walked back out of the tech room and went to her own office. She looked out the window and looked out and then sat down at her desk. She had lots of paperwork to do and started on it.

A week later she decided she needed time off, so she packed a few things and got into her car and drove off. She was tired of trying to find their wayward pretender with no luck.

Dallas, Texas

Jarod stepped out of the car with his girlfriend Jasmine and they both walked into the mall. It had been one year since his accident that had left him with no memory of his past. The only reason he knew his name was because of the driver's license that was in his wallet. He had tried to find out about his past, but every time he did so there was a block. He had to put his past behind him and build his future. Jasmine didn't mind that he didn't know his past she loved him anyways.

He liked to go to the mall just to watch people, shop and see new things. He still loved candy and still had his Pez. He had met Jasmine at his current workplace as an accountant. He may not know his past, but he found out he was good with so many things.

Miss Parker decided to find out what the local mall had to offer. She stepped out of the car and made her way to the entrance of the mall. Two minutes later she got the surprise of her life. There was Jarod very casually walking with a woman who was about his height and had long blonde hair. They were holding hands. He hadn't seen her yet and she hoped that he wouldn't. She quietly followed them to see where they were going. She saw that they went into a candy and a toy store. Then she saw them walk out the entrance to the mall and she knew that they were leaving. She had to follow them. She was lucky they had parked four spots away from where she had parked and she quickly got in her car and started to follow them. They stopped in front of a one-story house that had a front porch. It was white with tan trim. She watched them go inside with their bags and then come back out sitting on the front porch. She quickly wrote down the address to their house and drove away.

The next day she went back to the house, got out of the car and knocked on the door, but there was nobody there. She decided to sit down on one of the chairs that were on the porch to wait for them. Two minutes later their blue little car drove up to the driveway and parked. They got out and they were talking not even seeing her yet. They stepped onto the porch and that's when she stood up.

"Hello, Jarod."

TBC.


	3. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Remember

Miss Parker

By: 24

Jarod and Jasmine turned to the new voice and looked at her. Jarod wondered why she would know his name and then finally recovered.

"Do I know you? And how do you know my name?"

"You don't know who I am? My name is Miss Parker."

"No, I'm sorry. I had a car accident a year ago and don't know my past."

"What happened?"

"First of all how do you know who I am?"

"We were childhood friends. We met when we were eleven years old." She couldn't very well tell him that the reason they met was because it was a sim.

"How did we meet?"

"My father brought me to work and you were there."

"Your Dad knew my Dad? Did he know my Mother? Did I have any brothers, or sisters?"

"I don't know if my father knew your parents. Probably not. You had a brother, but he died. You do have a sister."

"How did my brother die?"

"Jarod, don't you think we should move this into the house?"

"You're right Jasmine. Miss Parker please come in." Miss Parker sat down on the couch and looked around. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Now back to the question. How did my brother die?"

"He was shot and killed."

"Did you know my brother too?"

"No, I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Did you know my parents, or sister?"

"I met your father once and I didn't know you had a sister either."

"So where do you work?"

"I work where you used to work."

"Where is that?"

"It's a company that had been in my family for generations."

"What do you do there? What did I do there?"

"I do different things. You did research for the company."

"Oh."

Jarod had more questions, but Jasmine felt that Miss Parker was getting tired and decided that tomorrow they could get together.

Miss Parker made her way to the motel she was staying and called Sydney. She didn't tell him why he needed to come to Dallas. Sydney would be there tomorrow and she would take him to see Jarod. She knew that he needed to make sure that his pretender was okay even if he didn't remember his past.

TBC


	4. Sydney

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Remember

Sydney

By: 24

Sydney got off the plane and made his way to the entrance of the airport. He had called Miss Parker as soon as the plane touched the ground and they were allowed to use cell phones. She would be there to pick him up she said.

He got into the car that she had rented on her mini vacation. She drove out of the airport mess and stopped at a light. She looked at Sydney and then back to the road.

"The other day I had stopped here to go to the mall when I saw someone familiar. It was Jarod and his girlfriend Jasmine. I got into the car and followed them to their house. I talked to him and it seems to me that he had forgot his past. He had gotten into a car accident and lost his memory. I wanted you to see him just so you know that he's okay and to see if you can help him remember his past."

"What about Jasmine? She would have to leave the house when we do this. We can't have anyone knowing about The Centre."

"That's true."

They drove up to the house and got out. They walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Miss Parker. Please come in."

Jarod had just stepped out of the hallway when he heard Jasmine open the door and greet Miss Parker.

"Hello Jarod." She said as she saw him walk towards them. "This is Sydney. He took care of you when you were younger. I thought maybe he might help you remember your past.

"Jarod, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. So you used to take care of me? Why was that? Where were my Mom and Dad?" Not knowing he said these words a long time ago when he was only four years old.

"Come on in and sit down." Jasmine said.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Both Miss Parker and Sydney answered.

"Back to your question Jarod. Yes, I did take care of you since you were four years old. You were brought to our school because you are special. You have a high I.Q. and you needed to go to a school that would help you."

"I hate to be rude Jasmine, but can we please talk to Jarod alone?"

Jasmine wondered what was happening and wasn't sure if she should leave Jarod alone with these people.

"It's okay Jasmine. I'll be okay."

Jasmine nodded and got up to go. She got into the car and drove away wondering what those two wanted to say to him.

Meanwhile back in the house.

"Why would I need to go to a school that would help?"

"Because you have great potential to help other people with your gifts. We trained you to become a pretender. A pretender is a person with a high I.Q. that can become anyone that you want to be. You can be a Doctor, a lawyer anyone that we wanted you to be. When you were older you left the school. We have been in contact, but you never came back. I think I can help you with your memory Jarod. I can help you remember your past."

"Have you done this before?"

"A long time ago when Miss Parker's mother told you something that you had forgotten. I helped you remember it."

"I knew your Mom?" He asked Miss Parker.

"Yes, you did."

"Where is she now?"

"She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Miss Parker."

She nodded not wanting to say anything.

"Do you want me to help you remember?"

"Yes."

Sydney put Jarod under like he did so many years ago to remember what Mrs. Parker had told the teenage Jarod when he was at Mr. Raines's cabin. Finally Jarod opened his eyes and stared at the two people in front of him.

"I remember. I remember all of it."

TBC


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story. I hope that you liked it.

Remember

Epilogue

By: 24

She came back and found him in the bedroom packing. She didn't see Miss Parker, or Sydney when she came home. Jarod looked up as Jasmine walked into the room. He wondered how he would tell her why he had to leave. He knew that he couldn't tell her about the Centre, or that he was a pretender.

He sat his duffel bag on the bed and turned to her. He looked into her eyes. She knew that when he looked at her that he remembered his past and it was because of that he was leaving.

"Sydney helped me remember my past when you left. I know now who I am. I have to leave now. I'm so sorry that I have to go. I had a year. A whole year where I was happy with being with you and having you in my life. I wish that I could have more, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous for you. I can't say anymore. I'm sorry. I want you to know that I will never forget you and I will treasure our time together."

He grabbed his duffel bag and walked up to kiss her.

"Will I see you again? Will you write to me?"

"I can't do either. They may be watching."

"Who? Miss Parker and Sydney? Why would they be watching me?"

"The people that Miss Parker and Sydney work for. They said that they wouldn't tell anyone that I know you, but I have to be careful. I can't let them know about you. If they do they may use you against me and I can't let that happen. I want you to know that I will always love you."

She watched him walk to his car and drive off. She loved him and she would miss him. She hoped that he would be safe.

He watched as Jasmine stepped onto the porch to watch him drive away from the house. He would miss her. He hoped that Miss Parker and Sydney would keep their word. She told him that when they left he should leave and she would only do this once. He thanked her even if she was always chasing him to bring him back to the Centre.

The End.


End file.
